cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander Siddig
Alexander Siddig (1965 - ) a.k.a. Siddig El Fadil Film Deaths *''Vertical Limit[[Vertical Limit (2000)| '(2000)]] [Kazeem Nazir]: Killed in an explosion along with Ben Mendelsohn, when they clumsily let nitroglycerine leak out of its container and is detonated by the heat rays of the sun. (Thanks to Neil) *Reign of Fire[[Reign of Fire (2002)| '''(2002)]] [Ajay]: Burned to death when the dragon breathes fire on the fortress. (Thanks to Tal) *''Syriana'' (2005) [Prince Nasir Al-Subaai]: Killed in an explosion, along with his family and George Clooney, when a missile strikes his car. (Thanks to Neil) *''Doomsday[[Doomsday (2008)| '(2008)]] [Prime Minister John Hatcher]: Commits suicide by shooting himself in the mouth, after being infected with the Reaper virus; we only see the blood spatter on the wall after the camera pans upward. (Thanks to DeMan) TV Deaths *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: By Inferno's Light (1997)' [Dr. Bashir / Changeling]: Playing a dual role as both the real "Dr. Bashir" and a shape-changing imposter, the "Changeling" is killed in an explosion when the bomb on his ship detonates. (The real "Dr. Bashir" survives the episode.) (''Thanks to Neil) *''Agatha Christie's Poirot: Cards on the Table (2005)'' [Mr. Shaitana]: Stabbed in the chest by Alex Jennings while Alexander is asleep in his chair, in an "indirect suicide" after Alexander had deliberately provoked his guests in hopes of getting one of them to murder him, with Alexander having taken a sleeping drug so that his death would be painless. His body is shown afterward when David Westhead tries to wake him up and discovers that he's dead, and the murder is shown in a flashback later on when David Suchet explains what happened. *''24: Day 6: 4:00 PM - 5:00 PM (2007)'' [Hamri Al-Assad]: Killed in an explosion by a bomb that Chad Lowe had planted in the podium at Alexander's press conference. (Thanks to Neil) *''Merlin: The Moment of Truth (2008)'' [Kanen]: Fatally stabbed in the stomach by Bradley James with a sword during the final battle. *''Waking the Dead: End Game (2009)'' [Dr Mohammed]: Tortured by Nathan Constance, who stabs him fatally with a broken bottle, in a scenario organized and manipulated by Ruth Gemmell. (Thanks to Brian) *''Primeval: Series 5, Episode 6 (2011) '[Philip Burton]: Vapourised when he tries to shut down the artificial anomaly which expands and destroys the whole laboratory complex.'' (Thanks to Brian)'' *Atlantis: S2 Ep1 (2015)' [''King Minos]: A regular in season 1, the second series opens with his funeral. (Thanks to Brian) *''Tut (2015 mini-series)'' [Amun]: In the third and final episode of the mini-series, Siddig is slashed in the throat with King Tut's (Avan Jogia) sword after making his treasonous measures be made rapidly clear and after Siddig's assassins have all been killed by Nonso Anozie's soldiers. *''Game of Thrones: The Red Woman (2016)'' [Doran Martell]: Stabbed in the chest by Indira Varma while his niece (Rosabell Laurenti Sellers) looks on. *''Gotham: They Who Hide Behind Masks (2017)'' [Ra's Al Ghul]: In a flashback sequenc he is stabbed to death in a war hundreds of years in the past. He is brought back to life when he is put in the Lazarus Pit. *''Gotham: The Blades Path (2017)'' [Ra's Al Ghul]: Stabbed to death by David Mazouz which causes him to turn into a skeleton after. He is brought back life in the episode To Our Deaths and Beyond *''The Kennedys: After Camelot (2017 mini-series)'' ' [Aristotle Onassis'']: Dies of respiratory failure in the presence of Katie Holmes and Erin Agostino. *Gotham: No Man's Land (2018)' [''Ra's Al Ghul]: Stabbed in the heart by David Mazouz and Erin Richards with the Demon Blade which causes him to turn into dust. Notable Connections * Nephew of Malcolm McDowell * Ex-Mr. Nana Visitor Gallery Siddig, Alexander Category:Sudanese actors and actresses Category:1965 Births Siddig, Alexander Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:British actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in South Africa Category:Expatriate actors in United States Category:People who died in Game of Thrones Category:Actors who died in Neil Marshall Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:DC Stars Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Game of Thrones Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Rob Bowman Movies Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Arab-British actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Agatha Christie Movies